Tidbits and Pieces
by Sorugao-BandGeek
Summary: A compilation of Naruto story ideas that I have, but don't have the time to actually write out into a story. Crossovers, OCs, and a bunch of other stuff is thrown in. Enjoy!


**Avatar and Naruto crossover**

* * *

Konoha.

It was their last hope. If they couldn't find who they were looking for the group of four had to start traveling the sea and that would take much longer than they anticipated. Plus if what the elder woman had told them was the truth, whoever they were looking for would be found here.

"Registration and order of business," spoke the chunin in the stand as he stood and beckoned them over. The middle aged man that seemed to be leading the group pulled out for different identifications from his bag and handed them over to the ninja.

"We're here on a prospect of finding a new home."

The chunin raised a brow, but noticing where the group was from and nodded. He handed back the for identifications, noting that they were all correct. The dark haired ninja then picked up a clipboard and handed it to the man.

"Sign in, the time as of now is 10:38," the man did as he was told and signed. He handed the clipboard back to the ninja, who smiled at him.

"Konoha is a great place to settle down, especially from where you have all traveled from. It's a great change, hopefully you find what you're looking for," with that the group inclined their heads in gratitude and continued on in.

One of the younger group members gasped. One of her hands rose to her head, she moaned in slight discomfort, before her hand fell back to her side.

"Is this the place, Alani?" questioned the man as he turned his head back to the young woman.

"Yes, I can feel it," gritted out the girl, Alani, as she furrowed her brows. "I honestly hadn't thought it would be painful to encounter such a being."

The man chuckled, nodding his head in acknowledgment. He knew what Alani felt, he definitely understood what she was going through.

"Good, it means we can finally settle down," beamed the man as he turned to look at the woman beside him, "Finally after so long of traveling, we have finally found them. Adin, my dear, you can finally rest in peace, aren't you glad!"

The woman, Adin, gave a smile.

"To rest...in a home," she sighed out, "I hope things...go well."

A hand rested on her shoulder and Adin turned her head to look back at the final member of the group.

"We can only pray that things go well, but if they don't, we'll at least have each other," spoke the boy, a warm smile tugging at his lips. Adin lifted her hand and rested atop the boys.

"Of course, Yakir. We'll always have each other...no matter what."

[o]o]o]o]

"Odd bunch don't you think?" questioned the chunin as he sat down, making sure the group was out of ear shot. "To think they'd come all the way from basically the other side of the continent to come live here in Konoha."

"It is pretty far, but then again," spoke up the other ninja, "They're Monks, you noticed right?"

"Yeah, but they're also trained beyond that. Should we alert Hokage-sama?" frowned the first chunin that had spoken.

"It would be wise, at least so he could do an adequate background check on them."

"True, I'll run these up to the Hokage Tower then," the ninja couldn't help but replace his frown with a confused look. "I still don't understand what monks are doing all the way out here though, they usually keep to themselves and the land they come from. To be all the way out here -"

"You know something about monks, Ryohei?"

"Well, these people, they're monks, but not exactly the monks that everybody knows about, hell I barely know anything about them. I just know for their kind to be all the way out here, it means somethings happening and they're here to deal with it."

"How ominous," chirped the other sarcastically, as he leaned back in his chair.

Ryohei snorted as he straightened out the papers, before putting on a paper clip to keep them together. He stood up and was now in front of the check in stand.

"I'll be back in a few, you want I pick something up to eat on the way back?"

"Just some dumplings and that raspberry iced tea if you don't mind."

Ryohei rolled his eyes, of course he should have known that. "Alright, be back in a bit. Don't let anything happen alright Tsuyoshi!" And he was off.

* * *

**AN:**

****So this isn't a story, it's more like an idea that I have. And I'm just going to be posting it up and others that I already have written out because well, ideas need to be spread. I try not to go much into it, so if others who want to write this into a story (message me of course~ ;D) can and yeah. If you want to know more about it, just PM me, I won't mind.

And that's all~

_Sorugao-Bandgeek_


End file.
